Stargate Orion
by c.jamous
Summary: Orion is the new Galaxy , Anubis arrived first . new galaxy that contain the Origin of Live in all the Universe , this movie will be the first of a series that will tell the adventures and the new enemies , new weapons , and how the ancients will be threatened and how they discover Ascension . to know more , read my previous cross over with avengers and stargate atlantis
1. Welcome To Orion Galaxy

**Stargate Orion**

"_Somewhere in Space_"…. Anubis Ship, and the Asgard Ship, "Previously from the Movie Stargate Extinction Movie" Drop out of Hyperspace.

We see Anubis Ship up close and then zoom in the command control center where we hear Anubis speak:

"**Set a course for the planet, we shall start in here, send words for the other ships to start jumping "**

Java: **"As you command ".**

"**We can see the Ship turning to a planet that seems to be surrounded by many asteroids and a beautiful belt of gas, a little Rocky with little water from space it looks".**

The ship started Heading for the planet slowly as the Asgard ship locked on another planet and gone to hyperspace.

As we approach the planet we can see more and more a large city ruins slowly appearing and we get a view from the planet surface showing the ship landing in that city causing a lot of dust to fly away along with much strange monkey looking creatures.

The camera now shows Anubis first out of the Ship and say:

"**To work we need this up and running fast "**

We see now 2 Java carrying a suitcase that look like it contain a ZPM and 2 others behind them that hold the same size case.

A Goaoold stood next to Anubis, then Anubis say: **"Welcome to Orion galaxy my Lord "**

The camera now fades toward space and we see a beacon start flashing very, very slightly in some sort of device that orbit the planet.


	2. The Fifth Race

**The Fifth Race**

"_A Note that Cpt. Wilder will be played by __**Bruce Willis"**_

"Back in the space the city Orion emerged from space"

Cpt. Carter: "**Sir we arrived, engaging the subspace drive"**

Cpt. Wilder:" **About Time, will you look at this ..."**

" they all turn and look out in the window where a giant huge planet appear all colorful and is orbited by 5 moon , each a color , yellow , blue , red, white , and orange . The planet look mostly green all over "

Cpt. Carter: "Sir** we Lost control of the ship I ,… I don't know what happened "**

Dr. Rodney:" **Working on it…. it should not happen I don't understand."**

Cpt. Wilder: "All** Men Battle Station, until we know what is going on , we are on high alert "**

Cpt. Carter:"**Sir it seem we are on some sort of autopilot** "

Dr Rodney: "**once we dropped of hyperspace some parts of the city started to work on its own**"

Cpt. Wilder: "**Dr. you are saying that something or someone engaged those parts? And you don't have a clue what are they right?** "

Dr. Rodney : " **no clue , for weeks we are trying to map this city , I am not a monkey , I have only 2 hands… ah you know , and we only manage to cover only 6 % of the city and catalogued it .and not to mention fix the after effect of the EMP that nearly fired it. **"

Cpt. Wilder:" **well, it look we are going to have much more time once we die, because we are now entering the planet atmosphere ….. Sound general quarter, Brace for impact** "

" the city is viewed from space approaching the planet , then turn and enter the atmosphere slowly then burst in fire , and continue coming down , and slow down "

"As the city slow down we can now have a view on the planet inside surface. Huge forests and huge trees and I mean HUGE, and we can see some waterfalls and the city dropping from the sky above them."

"now the camera will show us from above where the city is landing and look like a massive complex, and the city is dropping in the middle of it but it look like the city was under a shield that redraw once the city is in position, and the city continue falling into place and once it touched giant claws like claws hold the city in place and dock it, and the power runs all over the massive complex again and we can see the lights going on again"

Dr. Rodney: "**so that is why they needed 10 ZPM in this place to run it, good thing we brought many with us**. "

Cpt. Wilder: "**well doc, it seems we made it, now can we …"**

" and as he was speaking a massive light appeared in the middle of the control room , and started taking shape , and as he started taking shape the marines pointed weapons on it , and we can hear the alarm rose and Cpt. Carter and Cpt. Rodney entering the room "

Dr. Rodney:" **sir please lower the weapons I think I know the signature of this, this is an ancient energy signature** "

Cpt. Wilder: "**we aren't dropping anything until we know what we are up against Dr**."

" we can see the light taking Form likely Human form nearly but the body is more tall a bit , and the clothes resemble the clothes of the ancients , and then once he did , he raise his hand , and we hear his voice without him speaking , saying I come in peace "

Cpt. Wilder:" **lower Your Weapons, Cpt. Carter I believe this is your area, "and hold his hand on his wrist where his gun lies, then look at her and say: "just in case he changed his mind**".

Cpt. Carter approached him in the center and then he bowed a bit and said:

Strange alien: "**welcome Fifth Race, we have been expecting you** "

"The camera fade as Cpt. Carter look at Cpt. Wilder and say nothing "


	3. The Elves

"**The Elves "**

"as the camera return after the appearance of the alien , the alien face started to look more familiar , pointy ears ,clear face and long blonde hair with blue clear eyes "

" the alien speak with his mouth this time **:" greetings welcome to "Maeglin Táralóm " or as you know it : the city of start, the Origin , I am " Elerossë Táralóm " the History keeper ."**

Cpt. Wilder: **"the name is Wilder, Capt. Wilder I am the captain of this city"**

"The captain reaches to the alien, and shakes his hand in a memorable scene"

Cpt. Wilder: "**you can call me John".**

Elerossë: **"and you can call me Ele ".**

" the camera switch to a meeting room , much more big than the one in Atlantis with a projector in the center , and the chairs are black , with screens all around them .

Ele **:" we should talk about your arrival "**

John: **" I couldn't agree more "**

Ele**:" let me show you "**

The meeting room started to project and all the present on the chairs now in virtual reality movie projecting all around like they are in the story "

Ele voice :

" in the past , millions of years ago , " **and** **here the screen show us the past like he speak** " , there was no life in the universe, only energy , and matter , collided from the "Maedhros Oronar" the huge explosion in the universe "

The camera shows us clouds of energy forming, and fragment of rocks hitting each other around huge light like a sun.

Then, the energy burst into life in huge manifestation creating the first life in the universe, creating:" **Maeglin Táralóm" **

"A picture of the planet they are in is shown with the moons and like energy aura is blooming around the planet"

"On this planet our races has been created by "**Lamalas".**

The camera show us a being resemble much to humans but with face much clearer and huge body form.

Ele:" **Lamalas the great being, the ultimate being, divided his own soul, creating the 5 races in the universe. **

The camera show us the being turned to light, and 5 portion burst from him and they started to rise up the planet surface and they envelope the moons and the moons started to glow heavily and the glowing and energy started to reach the planet like a cyclone reaching the planet, draining life from the planet earth, and we can see something being created "

The camera focuses on the first, an Asgard like figure taller and more robust than the current form of the Asgard that we know.

A very deep voice:" you shall be the First ".

The Asgard in the picture bows and kneels in front of the light and the voice continues:

You shall be the child of water and then the head of the Asgard glows in the middle with a symbol, and we can see many rise from the waters as he spoke.

We turn now to the second form: its form is like Ele, an elf, and he mark it with a fire symbol, and we can see many rose from fire as he spoke.

We turn now to the third form: it is "**Furling**" creature of the earth that has a nearly red skin, and a muddy hair. And we can see many rising from the ground as he spoke.

The fourth was a nearly transparent creature that has like Chinese eyes and called the NOX, they are the children of the wind, and we can see many forming from the wind as he spoke

And the fifth race, humans shall combine all of the elements, a figure of Lamalas itself created and they looked much like the ancients and humans. They are a piece of me " **we hear Lamalas voice so deep**", and we can see a part of the energy forming Lamalas, form the human kind, first all the 4 moons glow in a spectacular effects, and then shoot their energy into the planet into Lamalas hands , and as he point in front of him , earth from the ground , air and water and fire as well as part of him all combined in a spectacular effect to form human , and the man that he created bowed to him , and we can see the ground behind him showing many humans rising from fog like scene.

Ele: "**the great races where born, and they have the universe power split between them."**

They were the first to build this place, all together. At first Lamalas was with them, in the traveling between the trees and the planet core.

Than for no known reason, or documented reason , Lamalas was not recorded to surface or appear for a long time for about a millennia

In that time, the races grew in power and numbers. And a very strong arguments rose between them to the control of this planet.

In his anger when he returned Lamalas split all 5 Races in the universe, and Keeping the elves in this galaxy, protectors of the secrets.

The camera now show us, the planet covered with a white light and we see the Furlings running from the light into the ground caves each race gather together and they got transported in the light each on a planet , the humans on earth , the elves on a planet that look rich in very beautiful waterfall , and breath taking nature and creatures., the Furlings into a planet rich in rocks , volcanoes , and nearly habitable place , the asgard in a planet almost all water and vast with water life and amazing animals and rare land.

The NOX were given a large space almost no seas, rich wind, and 2 moons, one red and one white.

Ele continues with his voice after the virtual show is over:

Now you are home.

Cpt. Carter:" so we are from this planet but, why you said you have been expecting us.

Ele: "the time I spend with you is short, but I can tell you that Lamalas still lies in this planet and all over the universe, he left me here so I can be a wildness to history, and fulfill my purpose, each race has been through many life cycle, each cycle end up by reaching here, and reuniting with Lamalas in the end.

Ele : " before I go I have a word of caution , you should know , in this very city history lies all over , the planet , this whole system, and not only humans have reached this place , and not all were good , and not all have left."

The camrea show Ele fades in light and disappear.

Dr. Rodney :" great , I one time wished we get something that don't involve bad guys trying to kill us all the time but yet I say , I wished….. But never comes true. ".

Cpt. Carter:" Captain, we don't know who he was talking about; I mean just by arriving here we could set up on something bad for us "

John:" Dr. Rodney, how much time till we figure out how to dial the gate and finish mapping this city?"

Dr. Rodney:" months ….. At least months "

John:" great …. "… and he gives him the frustrated look.

Back in space we see a large yet very beautiful planet. And we get very close in it, we see people like Ele walking in nature and other meditating.

Suddenly someone meditating in a temple there open his eyes , all blue and very beautiful, and he get up , and address the others standing next . **Gather the council of the Elves, immediately**, a girl get next and : **" what is it father ?"** he answer **:" they are here again ".**

And the camera fades again


	4. Hisotry

**History**

The camera start with dr. Rodney walking in the big hallways of the city talking to Carter, and explaining to her, about his discoveries.

Dr. Rodney: **"it is amazing Sam, we just need to access those parts, but even with the genes, we could not open the area "**

Carter: **"don't get your hopes up, let us see the Capt. And what he will say first.**

John**:" absolutely out of the question, no one get out of the city unless u finishes documenting this city, and we know what is out there, no one will step outside."**

Rodney:" **but sometimes to know what is inside, you need to look for the outside "**

Carter:"** but sometimes to know what is inside, you need to look for the outside "**

**Carter : " sir , I am afraid he have a point here , until we figure out this place we are not able to dial the gate , nor know any known address here , it is very weird , the ancients have been here , yet we have the addresses , but we cannot dial them due to something they did , and we need to know what they did in the past to know "**

John look at carter and yell: **"Shepherd! . Suit up, I am going with you.. "**

Rodney**: "you are coming with us? … Really! Um.. That means a yes? **

Carter**:" we better go and suit up Rodney.. "**

The camera shows us the team with carter , john , Rodney , and teyla and 2 other marines on the platform , and then john take a deep breath , with his calm voice and say : " ok crack it open ".

The door open, and we can see them walking forward into a almost a km of nicely drawn nature path, nothing seem suspicious, but in the camera, we can see someone watching from far, and following them to the location that till now a secret. Then, they arrive to an edge that has a stairway, and carter say:

"**Sir, you better have a look at this "**

John**: "I will be damned… "**

Everyone go so surprising looking up and up and the camera start showing us large huge statues of the 5 races holding hands each glowing with fainted but colorful shield each of his original power, earth " red " , water " blue ". .. Humans yellow.

The team approach the first and Rodney tried to read the plates in front of every statue each in a language that he cannot read , until he arrive to humans statue it was written in ancient language , but erased by something , but there was a place he can put his hand in it.

Rodney**: "well who volunteer? … Anyone? **

So we see him and carter try to put their hands and nothing happen.

Rodney, after an hour examining the plate.

Rodney**: I don't understand any of these, all of these, no power source, no computer, nothing … I am stuck.**

The camera show us john and the marines holding their machine guns, and walking around until john reach the plate. And he looks at it for like few seconds.

John: **"we should go back, you had your chance this is just a rock and it is almost dark, we need to head back now…."**

Rodney frustrated: **"I believe he is right "talking to carter:" let us go. **

While he was packing, john was a bit curious about the stone he took his gloves and put his hands, and suddenly the rock glowed and the rock grew of his hand and he could not retract. And the earth started to shake.

John :" **go on , get out of here , get inside the city, I cannot get my hand off …..**

Everyone tremble and shake for a minute and then around them the ground for about 100 yard , started to shake , many things on the floor was dropping right and left and the ground sink into the bottom a bit about 2 meters, and then walls of light with ancients languages appeared and john hand was released and the statue with human shield had his eyes glowing and the shield disappeared opening some kind of a door into the statue .

Rodney**:" Okays, now you believe me or what?**

John:" **okay, I believe you now can we move? "**

Rodney**:" wana be the first in? Or we stay here till you feel comfortable enough?**

John did his grin thing and doesn't say anything but walk into the door of light, and they followed and they disappeared with the light gone off at the same time.

The camera now show us them in a large hall with yellow light on the walls , and a path to a hall , and the hall had a window to space and a table with some chairs, and a digital screen .

And everything was empty nothing to see or to touch beside those. and after they were talking john sit on a chair , and finally , all gizmos started to flash like a virtual 3 d graphics in the room, showing the galaxy and the planets , and many more things, and Rodney said : " cool ". Let me try, so he sat on the chair, and things flashed too, amazing, everything I think off get displayed.

The camrea fade and come back again after few hours…

John**:" this is wilder, come in base".**

Personnel**:" this is base go on sir "**

John **: it looks we are going to stay here for a while , I want regular patrol , armed , every 1 hour all the path nothing get in nothing get out .**

Personnel**:" ai sir will do "**

John**:" Rodney, are we good yet?"**

Rodney: **this is amazing, this contains all the human history and I mean everything it has hundreds of terra no millions of terra of terras of information stored. **

John: **great did you find a way to dial earth yet? **

Rodney:" **uhm , no but I am working on it"**

John: **great just great ….**

Carter talking to john**: it is amazing this place , I never dreamed our race was so advanced , I mean I seen things but this ? This is another thing.**

John:** Cpt. this would not mean anything if we cannot activate the gate or know more about this place and what happen here and why it is abandoned **

Carter: **not to mention the warning Ele said, I am starting to worry about what he meant .**

Rodney: **GOT IT! GOT IT! **

John: **well, thrill me **

Rodney: **I know what happened, …**

John:** what happen to what!?**

Rodney**: to Us…**

The camera fades, and then back in the room they sit in those chairs and Rodney is speaking :

Rodney: **This chair or device is much more like the one on earth, but let me tell you much more advance; the one on earth or Atlantis is like the old first version of it. Anyway, it have many abilities and functions, and … well let me show you. **

Rodney put his hands on the chair hand and his chair glowed an virtual appear in all the room like there are in a story, and we can see what Rodney is speaking.

Rodney: **the cause of the war was about the Race powers, the Furlings and some part of the elves society were not happy with what they got, and they rose against the others, experimenting in secret on them wanting to steal their powers.**

John: **powers? Like superman?**

Rodney: **here see, each race have the power to control the element he was made of in the first place, water, fire earth. Etc…. they wanted naturally the power of US…**

Carter: so?

Rodney : **this city was built as a refuge from war , it is powered by the earth geothermic energy , it will last forever , but here the thing , this shield is not an energy shield only , it is a genetic barier , it only allow the passage of certain things preprogrammed into the systems.**

Carter: **and?**

Rodney: "**we lost the battle, to these ….**

A 3 D presentation show a creature resembles the furling picture, but have some elves properties.

John: are you telling me this is our new enemy?

Rodney: **worse, these are the enemies that defeated the ancients. And the elves at the same time and as the logs show they are pretty much still here in this galaxy **

The camrea fades and show us the red moon started to shed a bit of volcano erupting, and started to tremble.

Rodney: **the other thing is this place… it is made so we cannot access except our history our ability and our logs. The others are not activated.**

John**: how come this place opens on my hand sand not yours?**

Carter**: you must have some sort of stronger gene in you or something. **

Rodney: **actually he has another gene, according to this, it is called the elders gene, these chairs are ok but the most important keys are operated by the elders, and not by normal ancients. **

John: **Dr., your job now is to find a way to activate the gate; I am going to the city**

Rodney: **actually I know sir how, you will be thrilled** …

The camera fades again, and it show a creature much resemble to the creature in Rodney presentation in the forest touching the ground and like draining some power from it and heading to a hill, and then touch a rock, and it transforming into a rocky type small ship, he enters and put his hands on a plate, and close his eyes. And we can hear him speaks

They are here, they activated the logs.

Deep voice: **they must not be allowed to understand more, we will order a strike soon keep us posted.**

The camera fades out to the space…


	5. Past Mistakes!

" Deep in space few ships of new design just appeared in space , like they were clocked .and the camera just get inside the command center of the leader and they slowly show us his face, **Elvish **structure with **Furling** skins ."

The commander walk inside the ship that have walls that appear of light and lava going through them and then he put his hand over a ball in the middle made of light and the ships in space started to glow. And we can hear the commander saying we are ready let us depart now"

"Back in Orion city john is speaking to Rodney and carter and some others in the meeting room."

John: " **we have acquired more knowledge recently about what is happening here and what happened , but I will let Dr. Rodney explain to you I think it is better I am not so… good in explaining** .."

Rodney:" **thank you sir.., let us Begins shall we? … And he hit a button on his wrist and the chamber glow like a 3D projection again. And he continue we can hear his voice "**

Rodney:" **the ancients were the race we decent from, they lived practically for like thousands of years before they move to earth, or they were moved!... but anyway the issue is not here the issue is what I found in the database about their defeat."**

The camera now shows us the projection of the planet they are in now and close to the city.

Rodney:**" you see in this planet there were 5 races living in harmony, until some of them wanted to combine races into the ultimate race, one race to dominate everything. "The problem was that the ancient were betrayed by someone inside the city disabling the fortifications, and allowing some sort of hybrids to enter the city.**

"**the issue is this city only allowed pure races to access the city defenses and weapons and others, they chased the ancients and the elves out . by force , but they could not control anything** .

"We can see the commander roaring in rage because he could not make anything work. "

Rodney:" **the History marks here are blank nothing is recorded on how the hybrids left here from the ancients sides but it mark that after a few years , the hybrids left this place in a hurry and they could not come back."**

"While Rodney was speaking the alarm rose in the city all lights turn to red."

John: **"we are finished here everyone in station …" the camera close to his face turning very serious and angry "**

John: **"talk to me people … what is happening**?

Personnel **:" when Dr Rodney fired up the city external sensors before , we have been examining the sectors one by one until this happen in the third sector near the statue of the ancients … someone there is alive and he aint human ."**

"The camera close to john face serious and determined "

John:" **alright all men to battle station and send out the raptors and 3 teams fully loaded "**

"He gab the microphone in his ears and speak:"

John:" **this city is now under full lock down" and then he speaks to the personnel and say :" close the city completely "**

Personnel:" **done sir** "

" we can see the doors lock everywhere , and then we see from the city 3 raptors just fly out from the city all black and new look to them with extra boost "

Rodney**:" what are those? I never seen one like them** "

Carter:" **are those? The…"**

John: "**our new gifts from the USA and Russian command joint teams **"

The raptors converge on the target that sensed he was discovered and try to open a bridge with lighting appearing to escape, and when he see the planes he try to shoot them with a mega gun he was holding by the planes were unaffected by the blast and the soldier is surprised and he try to go through the machine hole

John: **"raptors, the target don't seem to be living can you please make my wish come true?"**

Raptor pilot:" **engaging now **"

We see the machine blow up throwing the soldier in the air into a tree and then to the ground but he got up and try to activate something on his hands where 4 members of a delta force just put guns and blasters into his face and say:" try and move a muscle and it will be your last "

" back in the city the camera show us more red lights firing and john is concerned and asking what is going on "

Personnel:" **ships sir multiple ships**".

Camrea show in space some ships un-clocking and ready to fire….


End file.
